Clear Understanding
by thegreatbluespoon
Summary: Grissom comes to realize how he feels and does something about it. GSR. This is my first so be nice!


OK, if I did own CSI or anything to do with it, half of the kick ass fanfics that I read would be real episodes. Seriously though, don't sue me.

* * *

"Oh, Greg! I could just kiss you right now!" Sara yelled as Greg handed her the results from the Stevens rape case. "I think that I just might next time you make me this happy," she said and gave him a friendly hug. When she turned to leave, she was startled to see that Grissom was standing in the doorway of the DNA lab.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, Grissom, uh…I…uh got the results from Greg. The semen in Megan's underwear is a match to him." She smiled. "We got the bastard."

"Very good work, you two. Uh, Sara, I have something to take care of right fast, I'll be in the viewing room in a sec, okay," Grissom said as he looked at her with jealousy in his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't need you there to baby-sit me, Grissom. I'm a big girl now," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes at her and walked away. _What has happened to her? She used to be bubbly and fun and she loved to work on cases together. Now all she does is scowl at me, if I even get that much out of her…_

_What the hell is the matter with him! Like I need to be watched over on every case we do together._ _He's been treating me like a kid ever since I gave up on him. He's just pissed that I refuse to play his damn games anymore._

Sara stood in the interrogation viewing room as Mr. Stevens was being lead in by Brass. She hated Stevens so much; she knew she had to put him away. She never noticed that Grissom was now in the room.

"Asshole," she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Grissom said, startling her.

"Oh, I didn't even realize someone came in here," she snorted.

"You called me an asshole!"

"I did not!" she yelled. "I didn't even know that you were in here!"

"Honestly, Sara, shift started just over an hour ago. In that much time, what could I have _possibly _done to piss you off that much?"

"Why is it that everything has to be about you, Grissom? I have to be calling _you_ the asshole. I have to give up on the hopes of a relationship because _you _don't know how to deal. I don't get the promotion that I deserve because _you_ have issues with me! Not everything is all about you, Grissom!" She yelled, their voices covered by the interrogation walls.

"What is your problem, Sara?" He tried to calm his voice down, but only ended up sounding more pissed than before.

"My problem is you assuming things and snapping at me. You make me feel like an idiot everyday of the week and couldn't care less that you do!"

Grissom snapped back, not caring how he sounded, "Oh yeah, Sara, because we all know just how innocent you are in that game! I can't…. "

"Grissom, this is such shit! I am so done with this…"

She tried to turn and walk away but found his hand around her arm. "You are about five seconds away from being suspended, Sara!'

She shook her head, "Yeah, right, Grissom, what the hell do you have to suspend me for?"

"Insubordination, in case it wasn't clear!"

She scoffed and left the room in a hurry.

He went after her while trying to keep his voice low "Sara, wait. Stop, please"

She turned to face him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Will you at least tell me what I've done to piss you off so badly?"

"No, I won't, Grissom. You seem to know everything about me and what I do, so why don't you just figure this out for your damn self!" She was whispering, but the hate and disappointment was very clear in her voice.

She began to walk away when she turned around to him again, "Asshole!"

He stared in shock.

"Oh, and that _was_ directed at you, in case it wasn't clear!" she said mockingly.

He watched her as she went into the interrogation room, still in shock from what she said. _What happened to us, Sara?_

When Grissom got into the room, Sara and Brass were already seated across the table from Stevens. Sara never looked up at him, but she knew that Grissom was staring at her.

"Mister Stevens, you don't seem to understand the situation here. We are willing to drop five years from your sentence if you just tell us where Megan is. That's all that we ask from you. This is not a deal that is going to stick around forever." Brass tried to be convincing.

Stevens leaned over and whispered to the lawyer, "what do you have on my client?"

"Well," Sara said. "Besides the six eye witnesses that saw you take her, we have DNA of yours in her underwear."

He just rolled his smug eyes at her.

"We found your semen in her underwear you pervert!" Sara was clearly pissed. "She is seven years old, what the hell is the matter with you, you sick son of a bitch!"

With an evil grin he smiled and said, "She wanted it. All females want it, you know."

She stood with such force that the chair fell over. She slammed her fists on the table "How the hell could you say that? She wanted it? She is _seven_! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Sara-" Grissom reached out to her. It was obvious that she was too into this case.

She slapped his hand. "Get the hell off of me, Grissom!" Shifting her attention back to Stevens, she snapped again "Tell me how the hell a woman could want it, let alone a child!"

"Every guy knows that all women want it and deserve it. Even whores like you."

At that, Sara stood back in shock as it took Brass and two deputies to get Grissom off of Stevens and to drag him out of the room.

The lawyer looked at her and said, "Tell him thanks for that! See you in court, Sidle."

--

Grissom was basically dragged directly to Ecklie's office. "Grissom, what the hell is the matter with you!" He was pissed and Grissom was still cussing under his breath. "What happened in there, Grissom?"

"He called Sara a whore and I snapped." He pinched his nose and sighed, "I don't know, Ecklie. I was fine and was trying to calm Sara down, and then I snapped."

"You snapped! Grissom, you broke the man's jaw for Christ's sake! Over Sara?"

"I know I was wrong, but it was a gut reaction. I was sitting down and then I was on him, swinging."

"You know that I can't afford to lose you around here, but I obviously have to do something. You're suspended for two weeks. After that, come back here and we will discuss it from there." Pointing toward the door, Ecklie made his point clear and Grissom left with his head down.

--

Two hours later, Catherine went to find Sara. She found her in the locker room sitting on the bench staring into her locker. "Sara, what the hell did you do?"

"What did I do? Cath, I didn't do anything wrong in that room. It's not like I said for him to hit the guy. That was all on Grissom"

"You didn't have to tell him to do a damn thing, Sara! The man is hopelessly in love with you and would do anything for you!" she covered her mouth shocked by what just streamed out of it

"Yeah, right, Cath." Sara headed for Ecklie's office. She sat down and told him that she needed to talk to him.

--

Grissom was doing his daily crossword puzzle when the phone rang. "Yes, Catherine, what do you want?"

"I have been knocking for five minutes! Let me in the damn door!"

When he opened the door, Catherine reached straight out and hugged him. Not letting go, "Grissom, I told you that she was going to get you into trouble one of these days. You love her too much to let some creep say something like that to her!"

He didn't respond, he just stood staring at the door.

"What is wrong with you, Gil?" As she turned, she saw what was wrong. "Uh…Gil, I'm going to go now, bye."

"Hey."

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you and to apologize to you. No one has ever beaten some guy up for me before."

"What could you possibly have done to me that needs an apology, Sara? It was me that hit the guy. You did nothing wrong in that room." He said, trying to console her but sounded like a lost kid

"Grissom, I… we need to talk."

"Okay, we can do that. Come sit down." As he patted the couch they both sat.

"Look, Sara, I –"

"No, Grissom. Just let me talk, okay. Please"

He nodded, knowing full well she was going to get her word in anyway.

"I am truly sorry for what I've put you through these last couple of years. I know that I can be a very difficult person for anyone to deal with. I know that you don't feel the same way that I do and it's fine. I just came here tonight to let you, as my boss, know that I just put in my two weeks notice."

"Sara, no. I refuse to accept your resignation! Don't be so sure about how I feel about you." He said, very much upset.

"Well, it's too bad because I already went to Ecklie. I'm going now, see you at work."

As she got up to head for the door, he jumped up and grabbed her arms. "Sara, I do care about you and I am sorry that I haven't told you before now. Please tell me what you want."

"You don't care about what I want!"

"Please just tell me now, Sara"

"I want the same thing now that I wanted when I first came to Vegas, Grissom!"

"Tell me please!"

" I want…" stopping the words that would hurt her too much, "I want a new car and a promotion that I deserve to have. I want Catherine and I to be friends, not enemies. And I want you….to let me go now, okay." She made it to the door before he caught up to her again.

"Sara, that isn't it! Tell me what you want from _me_! Please, just give me that."

"I want you to love me, Griss. Love me like I love you…"

Just then, he kissed her and he never wanted it to end.

"Stop it, Grissom! I'm too tired of all of these ignorant games of yours! Would you just let me go?"

"No, I won't, Sara. You wanted this and now you have it. This is not a game, Sara! I…I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to keep up with you. Fifteen years is a lot of discouragement for a guy."

"Well I wouldn't worry about keeping up with me. You seemed to do alright in the interrogation room!" she finally smiled at him.

"This is not a game anymore, okay." he took her in his arms and kissed her like he had always wanted to and like she had always wanted him to.

"This is great, Griss, but I do have to go. Maybe later you could swing by my place, it's not like you have anywhere else to go," she said, again with a smile.

-

Grissom woke up to a phone call from Brass "Grissom, it's me. Where are you at?"

"I'm home, why?"

"Stevens was attacked in jail and made a deal that if he told us where Megan was, we would move him to another jail. We found her Grissom and she is safe, but Stevens got away."

"How the hell did that happen!"

"When he was being transported, I don't know all of the details but we think the sick fuck is after Sara. You need to get over there as soon as possible, I'm already on my way!"

Grissom didn't even change from his pajamas. The woman he loved was in trouble and he was going to stop it.

When he got to her place the door had been kicked in "Brass, it's Gil, I'm at Sara's and the door in open," as he stepped inside the world went cold. "Brass get an ambulance here now!" he dropped the phone.

"Sara, Sara can you hear me? Please talk to me!"

She looked up at him with terror in her eyes "Gil, help me."

She had been stabbed four times in the stomach and next to her in her own blood 'whore' was written.

He put pressure on the wounds and kissed her gently, not knowing if it would be the last time he ever did. "I love you too much for you to go, Sara!"

"I love you too, Griss" were the last words he heard from her before they loaded her into the ambulance.

At the hospital Brass, Catherine, Doc, Greg, Warrick and Nick were all waiting for Grissom to come back to them with news.

"She is going to be fine is what I'm told." He had the biggest smile on his face

Everyone else had to get back to work, but since he was suspended, Grissom had nothing to get back to except for the woman he loved.

"Hey, Griss, what happened?" she asked wearily.

"You don't remember?" she shook her head. "I was at home when Brass told me to get over to your place because Stevens had gotten out. When I got to your place, the door was kicked in and you were on the floor. He stabbed you, Sara," he said with tears in his eyes "That son of a bitch tried to kill you."

"Did he….did um….did he rape me Griss?" at this point tears were flowing out like a fountain.

"No, he just stabbed you. Apparently, when I showed up I scared him out a back window. They arrested him at the hospital when he showed up to get stitches in his arm. Twenty three of them, you put up a fight."

"Bastard," she said weakly but smiling. "and that wasn't about you."

"I know that Sara. The doctor said you could go home in a week or so if there is no infection. By then your...um your two weeks will be up and you can leave." This time with tears in his eyes.

"Like you can get rid of me that easy, Gil. I just got you and I am not about to give it up just yet!"

He helped her up the steps to her apartment and opened the door for her. "I thought there would be blood everywhere?"

"I stole your key and gave it to Nick and Warrick. They came over and cleaned it up. Catherine came over and straightened things up for us."

"Us?"

"Yes. You need someone to help take care of you and I am still on suspension so its not like I have anything better to be doing right now. Even if I was able to work, this is where I would rather be Sara. Like I said before, I love you and I refuse to let you go."

"What a sweet talker." As she went in for a kiss, she winced in pain.

"Are you alright? Don't stress the stitches, Sara" he said, sounding overly concerned'

"I won't. All I want to do is kiss you and show you how much I really love you." She winked.

"Trust me, Sara, I want that just as much, if not more than you do. There's plenty of time for that to happen, because you have me." He winked back at her.

Two weeks later, Grissom's suspension was over and the issue of the broken jawed pervert was dropped. Grissom went back to work and everyone was happy. They were even happier when he kissed Sara in front of everyone in the break room.

"When did this happen!" came from everyone.

"About two months ago," Sara said, barley able to speak due to the magnitude of happiness she felt.

"It should have happened about two years ago, but I was a dumbass," Grissom said, smiling at Sara.

"We're still working on that part," she said.

"We have the rest of our lives to work it out together, Sara."

"What…"

Gasps and joy filled the room as Grissom got on his knee. "Sara I love you and you love me. Please make me happy and accept this ring."

She began to cry. "Are you freaking serious!"

"Of course I am, Miss Sidle. I love you…in case it wasn't clear."


End file.
